My Hero Academia: Devastation
by AllMightFan
Summary: After a tragedy in City A destroys everything, it's up to Deku to make things right. It's not an AU... kinda. You'll see.
1. Future 1

Authors Note: I promise nothing and deliver less. Also I updated the story cause I accidentally put up the unedited version. Whoops.

Izuku looked out over City A from the roof of the old abandoned UA building like he did every day. At this point, not many tall buildings were left standing, and what replaced them were tall towers of smoke and flame that never seemed to burn out. The once lively city was now like something out of a disaster movie but worse, and it was all his fault. The guilt sunk in his chest as he stared out at the city, and the only thing that kept him from jumping off the roof was his determination to fix the problem he had caused. Well that and the fact that with One For All a fall from the roof wouldn't even hurt him. Turns out unbelievable super strength and durability made it hard to kill yourself. Not that Izuku was the type to do that, even after everything he wanted to be a hero.

As the sun began to fall behind the furthest edges of the city Izuku turned from his vantage point and headed back into UA. UA for the place where the incident all began was still the most structurally intact building in the entire city. Izuku guessed that a high school for people with amazing and usually destructive quirks would have to be built to last. Still, the damage from all the fighting had taken its toll on the once great building, and the one bright and hopeful halls were now dark and gave off a feeling of despair. Broken glass lined many of the halls, and well the few residents of the building did their best to clean it up, even after all this time the damage was too great to get it all clean. After the incident, UA became a sort of safe haven for the survivors of City A. Any remaining heroes operating in the city would bring any of the people not affected by the terrible quirk that caused the incident there, and would often stop to sleep there. A few heroes used it as a full-time base of operations, making rescue and counterattack plans, and working together, though they never turned down the help of a roaming hero. Most of those that stayed where old students from Class 1-A. Those staying at the time were Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, Shoto Todoroki, and last and the least Minoru Mineta. Uchaco Uraraka had been a resident for awhile after the incident but disappeared after a search and rescue a few months back.

The other members of class 1-A were either missing or... worse, and well they all hoped to find them someday, that hope dwindled every day. Surprisingly enough Tsuyu had become the real heart of the group, she more than anyone else managed to keep a positive attitude about things, and truly believed things would be better someday, that they could go back to those carefree school days. She often cooked the meals, as well as went out and salvaged the supplies for them, by herself, and she was the first to offer up ideas when planning operations out in the city, as well as to volunteer for risky operations. Her all-purpose quirk really made her a natural in this kinda disaster situation. It was these traits that Izuku really admired about her. Tsuyu had become an emotional pillar for him, especially since Uraraka disappeared, and lately, he had begun to feel some... feelings, but Izuku knew he had to fix things before he even tried to act on them.

As Izuku walked into the dorm Iida immediately ran up to him. "Midoriya-san, the reinforcements are completely finished, we're completely ready should another attack happen !" Even after everything Iida never changed, he was always a perfectionist and loved to show it. If Izuku didn't know any better he could have sworn no time had passed since their school days when looking at Iida, he even wore his old costume.

"That's good, there hasn't been an attack for a while, but it's best to be prepared. Now if you don't mind I'm very tired, and I need some rest." Izuku had become a sort of makeshift leader for the ragtag group of wannabe heroes. After the teachers and other pro heroes in the city were either wiped out or affected by the incident he didn't have much of a choice, but it left him exhausted every day. After getting status reports from the other remaining heroes Izuku collapsed onto his bed. The dorm rooms at least hadn't taken much damage, so they could all get quality sleep, well all but one of them. Someone had to volunteer each night to keep watch in case a Villian was attempting to scout them out. They had to keep on their toes or risk an attack.

Before closing his eyes Izuku looked over to his bedside table which housed one of his few remaining positions. A miniature poster of All Might, from back in the Silver Age, housed in a glass frame. Izuku had idolized him for so long, and after being gifted with his power, all he had managed to do was let him down, he had unleashed an evil upon the world so great that even All Might couldn't defeat. All he could do was try and keep in contained in the city. Who knows how long they'd be able to keep it up. With these worries on his mind, Izuku slowly drifted off to sleep.

Izuku woke up to the worst noise he could have, that Alarm and a voice, which he assumed were Tsuyu's but he was too delirious from sleep to notice, yelling over the intercom to meet in the lunchroom, their makeshift base of operations. As fast as he could Izuku threw on his hero outfit and rushed down the hall into the lunchroom. When he made it inside Tsuyu was the first to greet him.

"Good thing you made it Izuku-Kun, I wanted everyone to see this." After a quick look around Izuku noticed everyone else was already there. "We began to receive a signal on the TV, which up until now only had a countdown, but it's about to reach zero, so I assume something will happen, gero."

They only had one working TV left, and broadcasts had long since stopped, so whatever was about to happen must be important. The number which had been at 25 when Izuku entered the room, rolled over to zero and the screen went dark for a moment. Then a figure they all hadn't seen for years came to life on the screen, the one who along with Izuku, set off the chain of events leading to the incidents.

"DEEEEEEKKUUU !" Even after all this time, Bakugo's scream sent a chill down Izuku's spine. "TODAY IS FINALLY THE DAY I KILL YOU, AND THEN NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY, I WILL BECOME THE WORLDS NUMBER ONE VILLIAN." Even though this wasn't the first time Izuku heard him say something like this it still stung, he remembered the days where Bakugo aspired to be the number one Hero.

"YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE DEKU, BUT NOW I CAN FINALLY WIPE YOU AND THE OLD UA BUILDING OUTA MY CITY, AND I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO LEAVE... Y-yes..." For once Bakugo stopped yelling, and the screen which he had been yelling through began to show him giving the most devious smile. "Yes... I know I can finally beat you, I've built my power, honestly Deku, I don't know why I was ever afraid or jealous of you." Bakugo broke into a villains laugh, and then he said something that sent a chill down everyone's spine, especially Deku, never since Hero Killer Stain had he been so afraid.

"After all, I'm the one who defeated All Might himself, if I was able to surpass him, well you're nothing more the gum on the sidewalk, and I won't let you stick to my shoe, I'll be seeing you soon, Deku."

And with that, the screen went black.


	2. Past 1

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. I mean honestly I thought people would really dislike it. Also please be considerate. I only watch the anime, and haven't read the manga, so no spoilers. (Though I have been reading vigilantes). Also this chapter probably isn't what you were expecting after the first one, but you'll probably figure out why. Don't worry it's the same story. Any reviews are appreciated, and special shout outs to the guy that pointed out the name was incorrect, I write these things late at night, and well I try my best, mistakes are bound to slip through. Anyway enjoy !

* * *

Izuku stood at the foot of UA for the first time in a couple of months. The summer break was short, but he had made good memories hanging out with the new friends he had made at UA in his first year. It was the first summer he really ever had friends since at his old school everyone in his class had been too afraid to be associated with him due to Bakugo's intense bullying. He thought about the days he spent hanging out with Iida and Todoroki and being surprised at the latter's love and surprisingly large collection of video games that they spent many weekends playing. The highlight of the summer had been the beach trip, at some point Uraraka had taken the time to organize a beach trip with the whole 1-A class. They played a bunch of beach games, but it became a problem when whichever team had Tsuyu was the team that one. Eventually, they had to establish no quirk rules in order to have games last longer than five seconds. Only now, reminiscing about it did Deku realize that Mineta hadn't been there, and he could probably guess why. Either way, it had been the best summer of Izuku's life, and he had even been able to keep up with his training. He could now use up to %20 of One for All's power in Full Cowell mode, %25 if he really pushed himself, but he couldn't hold it for long. He knew he still had a long way to go, but he hoped to impress both his classmates and his teachers with his new skills. With this in mind, Izuku walked through the school gates.

History as it so happened had a way of repeating itself, Izuku's foot caught on a crack in the pavement as he walked, and the floor rushed towards him. But he didn't hit the floor, after getting over the intense feeling of Deja Vu, Izuku realized there was something slimy wrapped around him and quickly turned to see Asui Tsuyu behind him, tongue sticking out of her mouth, and wrapped around his waist. Well, this wasn't the first time he had found himself in this situation, for some reason it was the most embarrassing, and he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"You really need to start watching your step Midoriya-kun, Uraraka and I won't always be here to save you from your face meeting concrete, gero gero." Tsuyu said (as best she could with her tongue sticking out), as she put Izuku back on his feet. If there was one thing that happened over the summer that Izuku never expected at the start of it was his growing friendship with Tsuyu. When they were at the beach they were the last ones to leave as both their parents had been late picking them up, they talked for awhile and ended up exchanging numbers, after that, they ended up texting almost every day, and hanging out all the time. Turns out they just had a lot in common.

"T-thanks Asui-chan, I-I'll try to be more careful." Even after all this time, Izuku struggled with his stutter in embarrassing situations.

"Call m Ts-" In the middle of her usual retort to Izuku calling her by her family name the loud sound of a bell crashed through the air.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE !" They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

By some miracle, they were not in fact late. They managed to run in just before their homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa came in. In most Japanese high schools you'd end up in a different class with different people every year, but UA was a bit different, at least for the hero course. The teachers at UA believed that not only did keeping the classes consistent help build important lasting relationships that would be useful in hero work, but also help build rivalry both within classes, and between classes which would then cause the students to strive for higher heights.

"Alright students today we'll be doing Quirk Apprehension tests, hurry up and get ready and I'll meet you outside," Aizawa said. Everyone in the room got an intense wave of Deja vu, but to Izuku it made sense, Aizawa wanted to test how far they'd come in the past year. "Oh, and whoever get's the lowest score will be expelled on the spot."

"EHHH WHAT? AGAIN ? IS HE SERIOUS !?" The whole class seemed to explode after that and ran to get into their hero outfits. Aizawa sure knew how to get people motivated. Even after though last year he claimed to be joking, they had no way of knowing for sure if he was joking again this year, he always seemed so serious after all.

* * *

Bakugo stood at the back of the crowd well Aizawa explained the Quirk Apprehension Tests. They were mostly the same as last year, and Bakugo knew he could come in first in most of these without even trying. Honestly everyone else in the school was pathetic compared to him, they were just obstacles in his way, and eventually, the teachers would recognize his greatness... or so he thought. The only people in the class he considered a serious threat were Todoroki and as much as he hated to admit it Deku. He still didn't know how lousy old Deku got a quirk but there was no way he was letting that little bastard surpass him.

It wasn't even a competition, compared to last year everyone had gotten better at using their quirks, but Izuku had clearly made more progress than anyone, coming in first for most of the competitions. He may only be able to use %20 of One For All at a time, but %20 of practically limitless power is a lot. Still, Bakugo was close, coming second or tying in everything that Izuku excelled at. By the end of it, everyone was either praising Izuku for his amazing progress or trying to hide their jealousy and burning passion to catch up and beat him. Much like last year, everyone was still trying to become number one.

Bakugo, however, was another story, he was pissed, he couldn't comprehend how Izuku had gotten so much better in so little time. He was about to go shout and berate him when Aizawa spoke up. "I'm happy to see you've all improved a great deal, I guess I was joking about the expulsion."

"YOU GUESS !?"

Well everyone was yelling at Aizawa they failed to notice Bakugo standing by himself in the corner, steaming. He couldn't comprehend how someone as worthless as Deku had beaten him. Before coming to UA he had just been some quirkless loser, he just didn't get it at all. He knew that he was better than him, and he wanted to prove it.

"ARGGHHH DEKU" Bakugo screamed as he charged at Deku, much like he did a year ago when he first learned about his quirk. This time, however, Aizawa did not stop them, he wasn't fast enough. Bakugo jumped into the air, launching himself into the air and towards Izuku, and preparing to punch with his right fist. Izuku started panicking, not knowing what to do. Bakugo however never landed a hit. He found himself frozen in midair, literally. Todoroki had frozen him with his left side. "Ahhh, YOU WANT SOME TO YOU FROZEN FREAK, I'LL KILL YOU."

At this point, Aizawa felt the need to step in. "Honestly you kids need to understand that numbers aren't everything. There's more to being a hero, more to physical performance then how far you can throw a ball. Bakugo I thought you matured a little after the final exams, but apparently not as much as I thought. If you keep up this attitude I see little potential for you as a hero, and I will cut anyone who doesn't show any potential." Aizawa wasn't using his quirk, but the look he was giving Bakugo would have stopped anyone in their tracks. "For now, I'll have you stay after class for some extra lessons with the other troubled students. Don't be late. Now as for the rest of you let's return to the classroom."

Everyone turned to leave, Bakugo anger was enough to heat and melt the ice, and he reluctantly followed.

* * *

These extra lessons were just a form of detention by another name. Bakugo was unbelievably bored and simply sat there thinking of ways to get at Deku. There were only two other students there, Mineta, who he assumed got himself in trouble just so he could get "extra lessons" from Midnight, who happened to watch over the extra lesson classes. She was currently droning on about the responsibilities of being a hero and having respect for other heroes. The other student in the room was a girl Bakugo had never seen before. She had pitch black hair that ran only to the nape of her neck, so black that it felt like he could fall into it. One of her eyes was obscured by hair and the other was a bright purple, which Bakugo assumed to be contacts. She wore some sort of jacket over her uniform with a flaming skull on the back, the skull seemed to mean something as she also had a ring on her right hand with the same design.

Midnight excused herself to use the bathroom and instructed the students to talk amongst themselves until she returned. For a few minutes, there was an awkward silence in the room. Mineta seemed to be off in his own little world, muttering to himself about boobs, Bakugo caught the girl looking at him a few times but didn't really care to speak to her, even after she started coughing to indicate she wanted his acknowledgment. Eventually, she gave up and decided to speak up herself.

"You know I saw you out there this morning, I was watching your class from the window, I sure wish I was in the hero course, it looks so exciting." She said in a bubbly voice, ending with a big smile. Bakugo didn't know what it was about this girl but something about her seemed off.

"Yea well they only let the best of the best into the Hero course, you probably just didn't have a quirk that was good enough." He didn't even look at her as he derided her.

"Ouch you're so mean, but that's okay I don't really want to be a hero anyway. Hey didn't I see you try to attack one of your classmates? That green haired boy ?"

"Only cause there's no way he could have actually beat me, I needed him to tell me what he did to get so strong. He was supposed to be quirkless."

"Well, he certainly didn't seem quirkless to me."

"Whatever." Bakugo was done wasting his time with this girl and resigned himself to staring out the window for the rest of the afternoon. Hopefully, he could get through it without having to talk to her again. Unfortunately, this hope didn't last long, what she said next, however, got his full attention.

"You know you're right, there's no way he could have beaten you without help. As it so happens I know his secret, and I'd be willing to tell you, I'd even help you beat him. All I want in return is a small favor."


End file.
